Witch Hunt (FFKH)
by coolkat1221
Summary: Read the story


**Okay, I got the idea to make this little story from the song "Witch Hunt", which I just listened to not that long ago. And I know I shouldn't be starting up a new story, but I couldn't help myself. I don't really have any ideas for any of my other stories at the moment but, I do have a few for this one right now due to listening to the song. Anywho, time for the story. P.S. Some of them may be OOC. Sorry about that but, I'm not that good with already made characters. But I will do my best to keep them in character.**

 _Your (e/c), glassy eyes scan the crowd of screaming villagers in search of the man that you love. The amount of people grew in numbers as they kept shouting for you to be burned at the stake for being a witch. So what if you were one? It's not like you ever hurt anyone, or ever would. How could they do this to you? Weren't some of them suppose to be your friends? Weren't those friends supposed to help you through anything? So, why in the hell would they let this to happen? Why aren't they doing anything? Are they really that disgusted at the thought of you being a damn witch? Tears were streaming down your face quickly. You were already losing all hope that you would get saved from this. That is until you finally spotted your love. Filled with new-found hope, you shouted his name, praying that he could stop all of this and make the villagers believe that they're all wrong and not all witches are bad. That they shouldn't fear you. They'd believe him, rght? After all, he is their prince. there's no way they wouldn't take his word. That hope all crashed down once again when you spotted 'her'. The one who started this whole thing. Spread all these lies about you, turning everyone you loved and cared for against you and from the looks of it, even the man you loved more than anything._

 _"GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU LYING WRENCH! THIS WAS ALL YOU! ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU FED THEM ALL THESE DIRTY LIES!" You shouted at the top of your lungs, overcome with rage. But that did nothing except for widen the smirk that was already adorning her pale face. It also seemed to have made the crowd even more furious at you for cursing at their beloved high priestess._

 _"Silence you filthy witch!" The man closest to you spat, disgust clearly showing in his voice. "How dare you call our priestess such a thing! To hell with you!" He was holding a torch that was aflame._

 _When he got the okay sign to light you up, he wasted no time, and tossed the torch onto the pile of wood just below your feet. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as it flew through the air and when it finally landed, the fire roared to life._

 _You could feel the flames burning and nipping at your flesh as you were being incinerated alive. It hurt more than anything you had felt in your entire life. An ear-piercing scream ripped itself from your throat, and with the last bit of strength you could muster, you cast a spell to save you from this torturous end. Large, powerful, and black wings sprouted from your back and you were able to break free from the tight ropes wrapped around your body._

 _"Someone stop her!" Torch-man commamded. Hunters readied their crossbows and fired their arrows, but none were able to pierce you. "No! she's getting away!" They tried to follow after you on their steeds, but were unable to keep up with the speed of your flying and with one last powerful flap of your wings you flew far out of their sights. They stopped the chase, knowing you were long gone._

 _~~~~~~~~_

 _You landed some place in the woods, a great distance away from that damned village, that you deemed safe enough to rest. With hardly any strength left, you stumbled over to a tree and crumbled to the ground. "T-they betrayed me...," you croaked out to nobody in particular. "They took that priestess' words over mine. How could they? I thought that they were my friends... And...and him. He claimed to love me, yet he was going to let me burn." You were sobbing pitifully. "This pain... I don't think I can take feeling this way ever again. So, if it means I have to never love or trust again then so be it." You nodded to yourself heavily. "Never again." It was a promise._

_

 **Well that's about it for the prologue. Sorry if it sucked. Did my best, but no worries. The next chap will hopefully (key word being hopefully) be way better than this lame, hot mess. Til next time.**


End file.
